Terry Harrison
"You bloody bitch.." Terry Harrison was an officer at Wentworth Detention Centre appearing from Episode 199 - 223. Time at Wentworth Terry is an old friend of Jim Fletcher's who is transferred to Wentworth from a country prison on promotion. He becomes romantically involved with Vera Bennett and moves in with her and later on he proposes marriage. A quite likeable sympathetic man at first sight. For some inexplicble reason he befriends Margo Gaffney and starts placing bets for her at the bookies. Margo tells Vera about it and Terry explaines it as "that sometimes it's worth cultivating a prisoner get some information". Margo secretly records one of their conversations onto a cassette and blackmails Terry for a transfer to Barnhurst unsuccessfully. Terry eventually gets a hold of the tape. After that he gets a surprise when his ex-wife Kathy Hall arrives at Wentworth (213). She receives harmful threats and is bashed which causes Terry to investigate in the matter himself. The women suspect it's Dinah Walford who has been antagonizing Kathy since all the activities have seized since Dinah's parole. He tracks her down and she was responsible for the threats and the attack on Kathy to keep her silent about illegal business going on in a pawn shop she went to one night and involving Dinah and her friends. Terry goes to the pawn-shop asking questions which results in a "heavy" being sent to take care of the matter. He attacks Vera when she arrives home and Terry arrives only to be caught in the matter, saved in time by Jim Fletcher who arrives and knocks the thug unconscious from behind. According to the police he belonged to McNally's mob. Vera feels that things have gone too far and throws Terry out of her apartment saying that he must choose between her or his ex-wife Kathy. The day before Kathy's release Terry calls Paul Tranter at the pawn-shop letting them know about the details. Kathy's is killed minutes after her release by a hit-and-run. He also tries to reconcile with Vera and she's more interrested in whether she gets the governorship at Barnhurst than getting back with Terry. Dinah Walford turns up at Terry's door and he is taken under gunpoint to meet John Fitzwater from the McNally gang. He wants Terry to work for them or else they'll harm Vera. Terry unwillingly accepts their offer and tells Inspector Grace first chance he gets. He tries to talk to Vera yet again about patching things up and has some sort of breakdown where he confesses to her about Kathy's death. He says he arranged it because she rejected him and she deserved to die. Vera tells Inspector Grace who is not interested, says Terry is fish-bait and he is after bigger fish. Later on Inspector Grace visits Wentworth and Terry is seen talking to Grace outside the prison by one of Dinah's friends who looks at the conversation the wrong way. Death Terry is shot from behind in a hit-and-run and killed just outside of Wentworth while trying to reconcile with Vera once more. 'Terry Harrison was played by Brian Hannan. 'http://imdb.com/name/nm0360331/?ref_=nv_sr_2 Category:Screws Category:Dead Characters Category:Protagonists Category:1981 Season Category:Bent screws Category:Mentally ill Individuals Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Pentridge Screws Category:PCBH Characters Category:Killer Screw Category:Senior Officer Category:Deceased